The Dimension Travelers S1 E1: Marioland
by Mikey Pi Wizard
Summary: A mysterious package arrives at the doorstep of three siblings: Mikey Grace, Angelo Booras, and Grace Booras. Inside is a device with the initials M.T.D. and they soon figure out that this device allows them to travel between dimensions! These three siblings go on crazy action-filled adventures filled with comedy, mystery, romance, and supernaturality, and while having fun.
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Package

The Dimension Travelers-Created by Mikey Grace II

 **Season 1: New Worlds**

Mikey, Angelo, and Grace receive a package with a small device that allows them to travel between dimensions in the multiverse. With the power of this device, labeled the M.T.D., who knows where they could be headed next! What will befall them as they explore dimensions?

Episodes:

1-Marioland

2-Marioland Pt. 2

3-Wish Upon a Starite

4-Keeping It Secret

5-It's Adventure Time!

6-First Concert

7-Power of the Omnitrix

8-Steven's Universe

9-My Big Fat Crush

10-Five Nights Downtown-A Halloween Special

11-Minecraftia

12-The Finale in Chunks

 **Episode 1: Marioland**

A mysterious package arrives at the doorstep of three curious siblings from an unknown sender. Inside this package is a device with the initials M.T.D. Trying to figure out how it works, the device suddenly transports the kids to the world of the Super Mario Brothers, the Mushroom Kingdom. They then realize that Princess Peach is being captured by Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings! It's up to Mario, Luigi, two toads, and the three Dimension Travelers to rescue her and defeat Lord Bowser!

Characters:

Angelo (Dimension Traveler)

Mikey (Dimension Traveler)

Grace (Dimension Traveler)

Bowser Jr.

Princess Peach

Mario

Luigi

Eddie (Red Toad 1)

Ludwig von Koopa

Lemmy Koopa

Roy Koopa

Iggy Koopa

Wendy O. Koopa

Morton Koopa Jr.

Larry Koopa

Tony (Red Toad 2)

Jimmy (Yellow Toad)

Jack (Blue Toad)

Yoshi

 _ **Intro**_

"Mikey, catch!" shouted Angelo.

Mikey rushed after the propeller block flying toward him. "I got it! I got it!" He threw his arms out to grasp the block just as it came within shoulder level of himself. "Whew, got it!" he remarked.

Gracie ran up beside him. "Hurry Mikey, drill on his head!" She pointed upward. Mikey looked up at what was his challenge.

"My name is Mikey," Mikey narrates. "These two are my siblings, Angelo and Grace. And this?" Mikey continued looking up at Bowser Jr. in his clown copter, when he shot a fireball directly at him and Grace. They both jumped opposite ways to avoid getting hit. "This is what happens when you're us!"

The three siblings were inside a room with a bridge in Bowser Jr.'s airship. Bowser Jr. attacked them from above, while they fought for their lives. Grace became dazed after dodging the fireball. Angelo ducked to fetal position to avoid getting hurt. Jimmy and Jack (formerly known as Yellow Toad and Blue Toad) stood on the side hoping that Mikey could deliver the last blow. But Mikey fell flat on his face and dropped the propeller block. He tried to stand back up. Then he grabbed the propeller block and flew upward toward the wall.

"You may be wondering how we got into this mess? Well…" Mikey wall kicked off the wall and soared toward Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. looked back at Mikey and started flying toward him. They both were about to collide as Mikey was about to throw his block at Bowser Jr.'s head.

"That's a long story…"

 _ **Chapter 1: A Mysterious Package**_

"It all started one fateful day…"

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Angelo stood in front of Grace's door. He was a fairly cute face of 13, with hair as shiny as of a baby. He wore new jeans and a black shirt with a yellow "derp" face. He had beautiful brown eyes and he spoke in a youthful tone as he called his sister Gracie.

Grace looked up from her book she was reading on her bed. "What's up?" she asked.

"Hey Grace, do you still have my voice recorder?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, one sec!"

Angelo waited behind Grace's door. Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood a small 10-year-old redheaded girl dressed in black leggings and a long-sleeve violet. She also had beautiful brown eyes and spoke in a youthful tone.

"Here ya go!" she said to Angelo.

"Thanks Grace. I needed it to continue my Minecraft videos. You wanna join in with me and Mikey?"

"I can't. I still have homework to do. But I'm almost done. I just have to finish up one last chapter in my book and then I'll join you guys!"

"That's okay, Mikey still has homework too. I'll get you both when you're done."

Suddenly there was a _ding dong!_ "I'll get it!" shouted a more mature voice from downstairs. It was their older brother, Mikey, who was watching over them until their parents get home from who knows where. They heard Mikey rush down the stairs to the front door. Angelo and Grace followed down two flights of stairs to the front door where Mikey now stood. Mikey was a 17-year-old with a more built figure. He sported his sleeveless shirt with pride, as he talked with someone outside. Mikey was writing something on a clipboard. He then gave the clipboard and pen to the man outside and waved goodbye as he picked up a package. He closed the door and turned around. His green eyes fixated on his little siblings.

"Package," he said with a grin.

"Who is it for?" asked Grace.

"Dunno, it says 'Current Resident,'" he replied. "But it's pretty big." The package started to slip from his grasp, and he swiftly regripped it. "Woah! Help me out please?"

Angelo and Grace rushed to Mikey's aid. They set the box down in the kitchen, which was a long ways away, but there was nowhere else to set it down.

"Thanks," said Mikey as they set the package on the counter. It was very big indeed, and it had a sticker labeled, "HANDLE WITH EXTREME CAUTION!"

"What do you think it is?" asked Grace.

"Let's find out!" said Mikey. He proceeded to walk to a drawer where he found a box cutter.

"I don't know if we should Mikey," said Angelo. "It might be for Mom and Dad."

"Well it might, but it says 'Current Resident' on it. It could be for all of us, so it wouldn't hurt to take a peek." He began to open the box with the cutter. Inside was packing peanuts stacked high. Mikey began removing the peanuts, and there were a lot. "Geez, where is this thing? There's packing peanuts all over!" He then finally felt something that wasn't a packing peanut. He pulled it out of the box.

It was a small device with a large blue screen. There were what seemed to be speakers right below the screen. The device was about the size of a Game Boy, and on the side were letters, initialed "M.T.D."

"What is that thing?" asked Grace.

"Is it a video game?" asked Angelo.

"Not sure," replied Mikey. "And what the heck is M.T.D.?"

The three stared at the device. It was like nothing they had seen before, and the younger two felt as if there was something mysterious about it.

"Maybe…" started Angelo. "It's some sort of advanced futuristic science-y thing?"

"What? No way!" said Mikey. "It's probably for Mom and Dad like you said. Although I don't know what it would be used for exactly…"

"Well aren't you curious?" said Grace. "Don't you think it's weird that a random weird computer thing was delivered to us?"

"Yeah," continued Angelo. "It doesn't even say who sent it on the box."

"If you two are saying I'm not becoming superstitious about this, then you're right," answered Mikey.

"Superstitious?" questions Grace. "Says the guy who believes in Bigfoot!"

"So does Angelo! And don't forget the multiverse theory as well."

"Oh yeah, that…" Angelo retorted. "You really believe there are an infinite number of multiverses that exist? How would we be able to go to other ones?"

"Universes dude, and I never said we've figured out how to travel between them. I just said it's possible that they exist. At least it's better than vampires and Old Nessie! I have scientific reasons to believe it."

"What scientific reasons?" asked Grace.

"Stuff you kids wouldn't understand till you're older." He picked up the device. "Now I'm gonna hold onto this until Mom and Dad get home. We'll talk to them about what it is."

"Fine," said Grace. "Are you done with your homework? We're about to make Minecraft videos."

Mikey turned to Angelo. "Grace is joining too?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect! You both can try my dungeon!" Suddenly Mikey's pocket rang. "Oh! Hold on a sec, Dylan said he'd call me today." Mikey answered his phone. "Yeah… uh huh…" He walked off. Angelo and Grace looked at each other and began to wonder what the mysterious package was.

In Angelo's studio room, the three siblings mashed buttons on their controllers. On the screen, Angelo, named Broba Fett, and Grace, who was named Vampire Kitty on her gamer tag, were standing in a room invading chests.

"I got diamonds!" shouted Angelo.

"I got emeralds! Nice!" said Grace.

"Grace, emeralds are useless! We need to save room in our inventories."

Suddenly, a block in the ceiling was broken, and Mikey's character, named Pi Wizard, descended into the room. He spoke to them. "Congratulations on making it this far in your journey, but it's not over yet!"

"When will we enter the Nether?" asked Angelo.

"The only way to access the portal is by mining through the bedrock surrounding it. That is where we have trouble."

"You can't mine through bedrock!" said Grace. "That's impossible!"

"At least it was thought, but there is one pick that can mine through anything, even bedrock!" Mikey went to an item frame and put an enchanted wooden pickaxe inside it, acting as though it was a screen viewing the pickaxe. "The Enchanted Gilded Pickaxe!"

"It looks like an enchanted wooden pickaxe." said Angelo.

"But it has great power! It is being held in a nearby village, and it can only be obtained through trade with the high priest!"

"And you said emeralds were useless!" Grace said to Angelo with pride.

Angelo darted his eyes at Grace. Then he turned to Mikey. "How many emeralds?"

"I don't know. Let me call him." He pretended to call the priest on the phone. Then he hung up and turned back to his siblings.

"So...how many?" Angelo asked again. "How many do we need to get to the other dimension?"

The device in which the three siblings found in the package they received turned on. It was sitting on a table nearby, but the three didn't notice the screen started to glow after Angelo's question. And then Mikey answered.

"One hundred twelve."

Suddenly the screen flashed a brighter glow,and this time the siblings noticed. They looked at the device, as a robotic female voice said, "Dimension 112. Ready for transport?"

"What the…" started Mikey. He stood up and walked to the device. When he looked at the screen, it said, "AUTOMATIC TRANSPORTATION IN…" and it was counting down from ten.

"What's going on?" asked Grace.

"The countdown reached five, and the female voice repeated, "Ready for transport?"

The siblings looked at each other. "Transport where? What are you talking about?" said Mikey.

The countdown finally reached 0, and the voice said, "INITIATING AUTO TRANSPORT," as the words appeared on the screen. The machine started to flash, and it began to become electrified. Mikey dropped the device down on the table and held his palms up.

"What's going on!?" he yelled.

The device then began to collapse on itself, turning into what seemed to be a black hole, only it wasn't black; it was a portal. Mikey, Angelo, and Grace began to step back. Mikey stepped in front of his siblings to protect them from whatever was going to happen. "Careful!" he shouted. Just then, he started to get sucked into the portal. "Woah!" he exclaimed as he lost his footing and he was being pulled in feet first.

"Mikey!" shouted Grace, as she and Angelo tried to grab him, but then they started to be sucked in as well. Suddenly the three of them disappeared inside the portal, and the portal closed.

The device was no longer there either.


	2. Chapter 2: Marioland

Chapter 2: Marioland

The portal formed into a giant tunnel, as the three siblings floated down the tunnel to a bright light at the end.

Angelo opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry. He looked at the sky, which was clear but a few fluffy white clouds. He tried to focus his vision as he sat up to look at the landscape. He was sitting in a grass field. Around him were trees of oddly-rounded shapes of leaf bunches. He looked around more and saw his two siblings lying on the ground.

"Mikey! Grace!" he shouted as he ran toward them. He reached Mikey and tried to wake him up. "Mikey, wake up! What happened? Are you okay?" He stopped. He looked at Mikey. He looked different. He was more full of color, a little bit animated. His hair was in a bunch, no longer in individual strands. He opened his eyes, and they had a smooth texture. He looked straight at Angelo.

"Mikey?" Angelo looked worried as he spoke.

"Angelo? Your eyes are shinier than usual?" Mikey sat up. Grace also sat up. Her eyes fixated on something in the background. Angelo and Mikey just looked at each other.

"Why do you look so different?" asked Angelo.

"Why do you look so different!?" asked Mikey. He looked at his hands, which prompted Angelo to look at his hands. Angelo was in shock to see that he only had four fingers now!

"What is this?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"I think I know where we are," Grace finally spoke.

The two brothers looked at their sister. She was staring at a very tall building behind them. The three looked up. It was a castle. It had beautiful red roofs and a large moat. The styles of the windows made it seem old-fashioned, but the castle itself looked more modern. On the front was a mural of a princess holding a rose.

"That princess looks a lot like Peach!" Angelo said referring to the classic princess from the Super Mario Bros. series.

"Of course it does!" said Mikey. "It is her! We've landed in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"How did we get here!?" exclaimed Grace.

Suddenly they heard a buzzing noise. They looked on the grass next to Grace. The strange device was flashing. Grace picked it up. On the screen it said, "Dimension 112 reached."

"Dimension 112 reached?" Grace said in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Dimensions!?" Mikey's face lit up. "Ha! I told you two the multiverse theory was real!" He looked around again. "Although, I didn't expect this dimension to be like this."

Angelo's face lit up in excitement. "So we're in the Mario dimension!? Cool!" He ran toward the castle, and Grace followed. Mikey's face quickly turned from happy to worried.

"Wait you two! Don't go in there!" Mikey rushed after them.

Angelo and Grace reached the front door. They opened up to find the main hall, where around them were many toads all cheering for the princess, who was standing high on a balcony with Mario, Luigi, and one red toad.

"Thank you all for coming!" Princess Peach announces. "This will surely be the best birthday ever!"

"Birthday?" Grace questions. She whispers to Angelo, "Isn't this where she gets captured in the giant cake?"

Mikey rushes in and grabs his siblings' arms. "Okay, time to go!" he said while pulling them toward the door.

"Already?" said Angelo. "But Mikey, you love Mario! You're the pro in the family."

"That may be so, but we're in unfamiliar territory, and…"

"I would also like to welcome our special guests, Mario and Luigi!" She turns to them. "Thank you for coming heroes."

"You can count on us Princess!" assured Mario.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it!" said Luigi.

Suddenly, a toad came bursting through the doors. He pushed through the siblings and ran to the middle of the floor. "Princess, Princess!" he exclaimed. "There's a delivery to the castle! It's for you!"

"For me?" she replied in shock. "Bring it in!"

The toad waves at other toads who were outside with the delivery. They opened the front walls like sliding french doors. Princess Peach looked on in astonishment, as a giant cake was pushed into the castle.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good," said Angelo.

"Which is why we gotta get outta here," said Mikey, as he started to pull them out again.

"But we gotta warn them before something happens!" said Grace.

"Yeah," agreed Angelo. "We could prevent the kidnapping from happening!"

Mikey looked at the cake, then at the princess. He wanted to protect his siblings from entering a fight they didn't need to battle, but he has always wanted to be in the world of the Mushroom Kingdom, and to meet the plumbers in person. He sighed.

"Excuse me Princess!" Mikey shouted.

The Princess looked at Mikey, as she was now level with him for she came downstairs to get a better look at the enormous cake in her royal hall. "Oh my, we have more guests to the castle!" She rushed over to the siblings. "What are your names?"

Mikey kneeled before Princess Peach. He signaled for Angelo and Grace to do the same, and they did. "My Lady," he spoke softly. "I am Mikey, and these are Angelo and Gracie, my dear siblings."

"Well I am pleased to meet you newcomers. I welcome you to the Mushroom Kingdom! What is your business here?"

"My liege," starts Grace. "We have come to warn you of intruders. They will be arriving in a giant cake as a disguise."

"You have to prepare yourself!" said Angelo.

Princess Peach looked at the cake in shock. "You mean this cake? But how could a cake this beautiful be bad?" She was about to continue on, but all of a sudden the cake started to shake. Everyone watched and stood back. The decorations on the cake started to move.

"Princess, you might wanna get down," warned Mikey.

At the top of the cake, a character jumped out of the decoration, only the decoration was his hair. It was Bowser Jr.! Everyone gasped in horror. "Haha!" he shouted. "Come out my brothers!"

All the other decorations turned into Koopalings as they jumped out of the cake. Everyone gasped again as they witnessed the faces of King Koopa's children.

"And sister!" Wendy added.

"Yeah whatever," said Bowser Jr. "It's time for the kidnapping! Capture Peach!"

Together, the Koopalings pick up the enormous cake and throw it on top of Princess Peach! It landed on her with a ground pound that pushed the crowd of toads and the siblings backward on their rears.

"Princess!" shouted Mario and Luigi.

The Koopalings gathered around the cake and picked it up with Peach inside. "Let's get outta here!" shouted Lemmy Koopa. The Koopalings ran off with the cake, and the Princess. The toads began to run around frantically. Mario and Luigi jumped over the banister, preparing to chase down the culprits. They ran to the toad that brought in the cake.

"Eddie!" Mario called him by his name. "Try to calm down the toadstools. We'll go retrieve the Princess!"

Eddie looked around. "Tony!" he called for another toad.

Another red toad came up behind him. "I'm right here!" he said.

"Tony, I need your help to help these guys!" He turned to Mario and Luigi. "We have a new lineup of power-ups that you guys might enjoy!"

"Oh yeah!" said Luigi. "Thank you so nice!"

A yellow toad named Jimmy and a blue toad named Jack ran up to the plumbers. Jimmy spoke Mario. "We'll help you on your adventure Mario! You'll need some extra help to figure out how the power-ups work!"

"Listen Jimmy," said Mario. "You and Jack need to stay here until you can calm the castle down. Then you can catch up with us." Mario and Luigi ran out the door after the airship. "Stop!" shouted Mario.

Eddie ran upstairs to the balcony with Tony. The toads were still panicking all over the place. Eddie grabbed a microphone and shouted to the toads. "Attention toadstools of the Mushroom Kingdom, there is no need to be alarmed. Our heroes, the Mario Brothers, are chasing down the Koopalings right now as we speak!"

As Eddie said this, the toads turned from panicking to cheering. They knew that Mario and Luigi would save the day. The three siblings stood outside watching this. Mikey turned to Angelo and Grace. "So is Eddie the head toad or something?"

"This is so cool! We get to save Princess Peach from Bowser!" said Grace.

"Oh no we don't!" said Mikey. "These are affairs we do not need to mess with! We need to leave now!"

"But Mikey," said Angelo. "It's always been your dream to enter the Mario video game and play it for reals."

"But I'm terrible at Mario though," said Grace.

"And dimension-traveling is different," added Mikey. " not like we just teleport into the game and Mario and Luigi won't remember anything when we leave. The multiverse is a real deal. We can have real life effects on this universe. It's best if we just leave it alone." He pulled out the device with the M.T.D. initials on it.

Grace looked at the device and thought. "Well, we did get that thing that took us here. Maybe we got it for a reason. Maybe we're supposed to be here."

"Yrah, maybe there's a specific purpose we have in this dimension," said Angelo.

Mikey looked at his two siblings with large eyes. He thought for a moment. "You two are as paranoid as I am… and I like it! But if we do this, you two need to be on your toes. It may seem like fun and games, but it's not. I don't want you two getting hurt, ya hear?"

Angelo and Grace nodded.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Tony were getting a cannon. They set it on the balcony. Tony brought up two presents. One had a picture of a propeller mushroom on it. The other had a picture of a penguin suit on it. Tony put the boxes into the cannon.

"These power-ups should help out the bros!" he said.

"Yep," said Eddie as he fired the cannon.

The three siblings heard the blast, and watched the boxes fly into the air and explode, sending the power-ups throughout the land.

"Okay, they blasted the propeller and penguin boxes," said Mikey.

"So what now?" asked Grace.

Just then, Jimmy and Jack bursted out the doors. They stopped when they saw the three siblings.

"Oh, hello there newcomers," said Jack. "Sorry to meet you on such odd circumstances. What are your names again?"

"Mikey," said Mikey. "And these are Angelo and Grace."

"Jimmy," said Yellow Toad.

"Jack," said Blue Toad. "Nice to meet you. Now we must get going if we want to catch up with the Mario Brothers!"

"We can come along with you and help!" said Angelo.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Jimmy. "Are you sure you three can handle the adventure? King Koopa is no joke. He's a pretty tough guy to beat!"

"I'm sure we can handle him," said Mikey.

"Alright, let's go!"

Mikey narrates, "So the three of us started our adventure to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser! It was definitely tougher than we thought it was gonna be, but it was about to be fun!"


End file.
